The Gifts
by Butterfly Girl 1331
Summary: Set after Lockin, slightly AR. Each Little Senshi is after a gift for their Secrect Santa, but one is working to make her gift the best. Follow the Little Senshi as they celebrate Christmas.


The Gifts  
  
Another fic by Butterfly Girl  
  
This is a Christmas fic I have been dying to write for a while. It involves ALL the Little Senshi, including helpers, Kojiro, Mako, Mai, Ryukin, and the Reploids. Credit to the creators of each of the characters in this. Set after "Lock-in, Little Senshi Style", but is somewhat Alternate Reality, and CONTAINS SPOILERS!  
  
~*~First Day of Christmas~*~  
  
In a room of the Crystal Palace, many teenage voices were heard. Among the music, the Christmas decorations, and beautiful walls sat the Little Senshi and their allies—Sailor Nekalama, Sailor Monoceros and her Guardian Feline, the Reploids (Bass, Zero, and X), Musashi Sonikkuu ("Kojiro") and his siblings, and Shenhan Ryukin. It was December 13th, exactly 12 days before Christmas, and the Little Senshi and Co. were planning their Holiday Gift Exchange.  
  
"Okay, everyone ready to draw names?" Chiba Batafurai asked, holding up a fishbowl holding 20 slips of folded paper. Nineteen calls of "HAI!" followed, harsh in sound but nowhere near enough to shake the eldest Moon Princess. "Right…you all know the deal: every one of us—Inner Little Senshi, Outer Little Senshi, Kagai, Keleika, Kojiro and his siblings, Ryukin, Shuzika, Tarento, and the Repliods—has put in his or her name ONCE. You draw ONE NAME. Don't make it too expensive of a gift; not all of us are on the Senshi/Silver Knights pay list ya know. Devin, Diana, significant other, and family do not count in this drawing. In the case of drawing a family member's name, simply put the folded slip back and draw another. And one more thing…"  
  
"BATAFURAI JUST GET WITH IT BEFORE I UNSCREW YOUR HANDS!"  
  
Her dark brown gaze shot daggers at the screamer. "Kojiro, I'M GETTING THERE RELAX WHY DON'T YA?" She then sighed, drawing a name and passing the bowl to her cousin.  
  
Kamada Riki sighed, resting her chin on her hand. ^Stupid idea, we always just bought one gift for each person. But NO! THIS year we hafta be DIFFERENT!^ Suddenly the glass fishbowl was shoved in her face.  
  
"Yo Kamada, are ya gonna just sit there or draw a name?" Kojiro asked her.  
  
Glaring at him, she roughly took the bowl. "Shut UP Kojiro before I have to use the Fires of Mars to weild your flapping piehole together!" She quickly took a name and passed the bowl to Mori Annai.  
  
After the entire group had taken a name, she walked to a corner and unfolded the slip of paper. ^…ah GREAT! I hafta buy for KOJIRO! Shoulda known this would turn out like that!^  
  
But deep down, in a part of her heart she refused to listen to most days, she was glad. Sick of the ongoing battle between the two of them, she was ready to end it. ^Okay…fine…maybe this gift can be used to bridge that gap…but what would the Captain of the Silver Knights WANT?^  
  
~*~Second Day of Christmas~*~  
  
Batafurai walked down the street, staring at each of the store window displays: happy families around a tree, little kids curled up around a grandmother's rocking chair, a jolly fat guy in a fuzzy red suit carrying gifts to the world, an innocent pure newborn babe in a grungy manger surrounded by his parents and farm animals. ^Man…how much more varied can you get?^ She thought.  
  
^Figure in Kwanzaa and Hanukkah and then you'll know,^ Bouieno Tarento mentally replied, sarcasim ringing in his mental voice.  
  
^One, you know what I meant. Two, I wasn't asking a question baka!^  
  
^Ah, come on, it's almost Christmas! Have some fun, Frosty!^  
  
^I will when I find gifts for everyone on my list!^  
  
^…How many ARE on your list?^  
  
Reaching into her pocket, she sighed. She unfolded a paper and mentally read off, ^ChibiUsa, Okaa, Otou, Oji Shingo, Oba Hotaru, Tonbo, Devin, Diana, Luna, Artemis, and my Secret Santa, Taiga.^  
  
^…you're buying gifts for the CATS?^  
  
^You know as well as I do that they can become humans easily and that they are our friends and family and therefore qualify as able to receive a gift from Chiba Batafurai.^  
  
^Okay, okay, you win. Who do you have for and what?^  
  
^Got a charm bracelet for Taiga, a sweater with bunnies on it for ChibiUsa, and a necklace for my okaa.^  
  
^Not bad, love, not bad.^  
  
^Still not everything…^  
  
^You'll get it all, relax…^  
  
^How many things were you able to get?^  
  
^For everyone but you (I'm making sure I get you something special), Devin/Diana, and my Secret Santa: Psyco-with-a-2-piece-fuku.^  
  
^Likki…GOSH DARN IT FORGOT HER!^  
  
^Relax, get her a red collar with a built-in communicator (female version of Devin's) so she can keep in touch with us and Psyco and she'll be set for life!^  
  
^…what would I do without you?^  
  
^Probably lose your head, knowing you…^  
  
^Boueino Tarento…^  
  
^Use that middle name and die a slow and painful death.^  
  
^You wouldn't dare…^  
  
^…so?^  
  
Laughing, she walked into an ally. ^Hon, I'm gonna block ya for a bit so I can figure out what to get you without you knowing.^  
  
^Okay, and I won't pry.^  
  
^Thanks.^  
  
^Coming over for dinner?^  
  
^DUH! It's Friday night, our traditional dinner-at-your-place date!^  
  
^I'll see ya then, love ya.^  
  
^Love ya too.^ With that, she blocked him from her mind.  
  
Carefully walking back to the street, she sighed. ^What can I get him? He's got all he needs…minus his parents…but Hami's dead and Yama MIA for 8 years now…if only I could track down Yama and/or bring back Hami, then he'd have it all…^ Too lost in her thoughts, she never saw the person in front of her, and plowed straight into him.  
  
"Bata-chan, careful! You're going to kill someone someday, spacing out like Shuzika and all!" was heard. Batafurai looked up to see that she plowed straight into Zero, Otome's boyfriend.  
  
"Sorry Zero…I'm just thinking…"  
  
"Don't know what to get Tarento, ne?"  
  
"…hai…how'd you?"  
  
"You're demostrating the same thoughtful behavior X and I have shown for the past 3 days. Only 11 days 'til Christmas and I can't come up with a THING to get Ome-chan!"  
  
Batafurai laughed at his tortured expression. "You know as well as I do that Ome'll love ANYTHING you get her, Zero."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "But I still want to get her something she'd love even if she DIDN'T love me…"  
  
"Then I can't help you, Zero. You love her, you know what would fit the description you just gave me. But rest assure, she'll still love you no matter what."  
  
Smiling, Zero nodded. "I know, and that's what so special about her. And thanks anyways, Bata-chan!"  
  
"No prob, just doing my self-appointed job! And by the way, any idea what I can get Tarento…"  
  
"Take the answer you gave me and flip it your way."  
  
She glared. "That's not fair!"  
  
He simply turned, running off to a nearby store. "BYE BATA-CHAN!"  
  
"Huh? AH COME ON THAT'S NOT FAIR! ZERO GET BACK HERE I NEED YOUR HELP! ZZEERROO!!"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Bro, how did you find gifts for ALL the Little Senshi so fast?" Diana, in human form, asked her brother in awe.  
  
Devin smiled, also in human form and blue eyes twinkling micheviously. "Not telling, sis. You hafta find your own gifts for them!" Suddenly he was slapped upside the back of his head  
  
"YOU'RE NOT BEING FAIR DEVIN!"  
  
He whipped around, glaring at his little sister. "You COULD try using your creative mind and coming up with your OWN gift ideas, Diana!"  
  
Her russet gaze met his blue. "THIS coming from the one that created their communicators, the cure for the Maverick Virus—which, I will remind you of BIG BRO, none of our best scientists OR doctors could figure out—, and even solved the problem behind the Jewel of Symoconise and told Kojiro how to save Tarento's only link to his planet and source of power! I think you're the creative one of us two!"  
  
"So, it's time for you to learn!"  
  
She sighed. "Devin, you know them MUCH better than I do! What could I get them?"  
  
"Two hints. One, they are proud of their heritages. Two, the Outers are a tight-knit group, just like the Inners. Good luck sis!" With that, he entered a jewerly store.  
  
"Okay…that's not helpful at all! …wait a sec, yes it is!" She ran off, creatitivity flowing.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Miya knocked on her brother's bedroom door for the hundredth time. Apparently all he was hearing was the Linkin Park CD blaring in his stereo. "MEIOH SHUZIKA GET YOUR ROYAL BUTT BUSY WITH OPENING THE DOOR AND LETTING ME TALK TO YOU!" She then heard a loud thud.  
  
The door opened slowly, showing Shuzika flat on his back, glaring upside down at his sister. "Not…a…word…"  
  
"Shuzika, what ARE you doing?"  
  
"I WAS making Christmas gifts, until a certain RUDE sister of mine scared me straight into the air and sent me on a crash course for this not-so-soft-yet-coated-in-plus-carpet floor! And before you ask why I'm fussing so much over a bunch of gifts, I want them to be special, especially 'cuz it's our first Christmas all together in 9 years!"  
  
Shuzika wasn't exagerating. Their father, Meioh Mukeila had died in the first attack from the Neo-Dreamers, then Shuzika and Miyabita had been kidnapped a year later. Their mother, Setsuna, had tracked them down 7 years later, but the war that followed took over a year to finish. During the last battle, ChibiUsa and Batafurai both made a wish—ChibiUsa's was for Setsuna to get her love back, so she could be happy, Batafurai's for the chance for Tarento and his father to reunite. So far, only ChibiUsa's wish had come true. Mukeila was brought back to life and able to return to his family.  
  
Miya nodded. "Yeah, it should be pretty special…but isn't it special enough already, Bro? I mean, we 4 Meiohs are finally reunited, and get to celebrate the meaning of Christmas together for the first time in 9 years! PLUS, you and I are both old enough to help out, taking the load off of Okaa and Otou for once."  
  
He sighed, sitting on his bed and motioning for Miya to sit with him, which she did. "I know Sis, trust me I know…it's just…I really want to make something for them, something REALLY awesome…they've given me so much in my life, it's about time I redid the favor."  
  
Putting an arm around him, she fought the urge to laugh. "Shuzi, they did it out of LOVE, meaning we don't have to repay them. EVER. And you should give them a gift for the same reason—you love them!"  
  
"…why'd I get the brains and you the common sense?"  
  
"Cuz the talent had to balance SOMEWHERE!"  
  
"It already did! You can play guitar—any guitar—with ease, even on the most complicated pieces, and I can barely strum 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'!"  
  
"But you're a master at the piano, a great singer, artist…"  
  
"You're a basketball star, can control Tonbo (which to this day I do not understand how it's possible for one girl to control THAT becrazed Princess of Saturn), and can sing too!"  
  
"Okay okay, we both win we're dead even!"  
  
"Yeah…wait…why were you bangin' on my door like the house was on fire???"  
  
"Cause I need an idea for a gift for X and I was wondering…"  
  
"I can't figure out a gift for my FAMILY or Keleika, and you want me to shoot off ideas for YOUR BOYFRIEND?"  
  
"…Uh…yeah that's KINDA why I asked…"  
  
"Ask Zero."  
  
"Okay, thanks bro."  
  
"Anytime sis…now head it's late and I've got MANY gifts to make."  
  
She hugged her brother, smiling. "Thanks a lot, Shuzika, it means a lot to me that you took time out of your gift making to listen to your annoying little sister."  
  
"You're not annoying—ALL of the time…now if you'd practice guitar at NORMAL hours of the day and NOT near the wall of my room we'd be set!"  
  
"Shut up bro you're not so nice with that CD blarin'"  
  
"Down girl, I have things to do…"  
  
"Okay okay fine, 'nite Bro."  
  
"'Nite, Sis."  
  
~*~Fifth Day of Christmas~*~  
  
Wondering the shopping center aimlessly, he sighed. In his bag he carried gifts for everyone BUT the most important person on his list—Batafurai. ^God darn it, how hard can it be to find something she'll like??? The girl's so easy to read she should be a book!^ He stepped up to a jewerly store and gasped, rushing in. "DEVIN?" The person in question jumped. "Well, I never woulda guessed I'd EVER find you in one of these places!"  
  
"Ah, SHUT UP TARENTO!" he said, glaring up at Tarento.  
  
"Watch it Devin, even IN human form you're still significantly shorter than me and most likely not quite as strong."  
  
"I've still got more brains than you ever…"  
  
"You REALLY want to put yourself in such a situation, against a guy who can understand BATAFURAI and read her THOUGHTS?"  
  
Devin sighed. "Alright alright you win."  
  
"Then tell me why you're here before I have to torture you with your own hair."  
  
Sighing again, he pointed to what was in front of him. Tarento smiled and nodded. "Another one of your hidden talents?"  
  
"More like a trade I'm learning for the fun of it. I wanted to give the girls something special, cause I'm proud of them—and you and Shuzika—for all the hard work they put into their training and how they stood up to their fears and destroyed their enemy, saving the future. I think they'll really like what I'm doing…"  
  
"Devin, trust me they'll LOVE it!"  
  
"You sure…"  
  
"I share a mental link with the ringleader, I'm VERY sure."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"Iie, I didn't tell her, but I know she and the girls'll love your gifts!"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Riki sighed, staring at the wall of her room and tossing a fake (and softer) softball up in the air and catching it over and over again. ^Why'd I agree to join in on the STUPID Secrect Santa thing? Now I hafta get a gift for Kojiro…OF ALL PEOPLE!^  
  
A soft knock sounded from her door. "Ri-chan, can I come in?"  
  
"Yep, door's open Saki-chan," she replied, continuing in her mini game of catch.  
  
Hisaki, Riki's little sister, walked in, carrying a small shopping bag. "Can you help me decide if my gifts for Okaa and Otou are okay???"  
  
Catching the ball for the final time, Riki rolled over on her stomach, careful of her floor-length hair. "Did you buy them with love?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"BeCAUSE you love them?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then they're perfect and they'll love them!"  
  
"…how…do you…"  
  
Riki smiled. "I'm older, I've been doing the Christmas gift thing longer than you have.  
  
Hisaki blinked, yellow eyes showing mild confusion. "Ookkaayy…then why are you so stumped on what to get Kojiro for that party?"  
  
Riki sat up, as confused as her sister had been. "How…did you…"  
  
"I'm younger. It's my God-given duty to find little papers my sister forgets and read them to find out what she's up to when she won't tell!"  
  
Riki's eyes switched from grey/blue to bright blue in seconds. "Kamada Hisaki…"  
  
"That's my cue BYE!" Hisaki then fled from the room.  
  
Laughing, Riki rolled over. ^Siblings—blessings and curses in one bundle of…THAT'S IT!^ The eldest Princess of Mars ran from her room, en route for the gift.  
  
~*~Sixth Day of Christmas~*~  
  
"Mai…Why on Earth are you buying HAIR DYE for RYUKIN?" Mako screamed, glaring at his sister.  
  
"It's not for him, Baka. It's for me!"  
  
"It's Christmas, Mai no Baka. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BUY GIFTS FOR OTHER PEOPLE!"  
  
"…but I really need this dye or the roots are gonna show and you SHOULD KNOW that blonde hair with red roots is NOT attractive."  
  
"Oh for crying out loud Sis! Would Ryukin honestly care about your hair?"  
  
"…you're setting me up for a lecture Mako and I really don't like it."  
  
"You asked for it, Mai!"  
  
"But he loves me, he won't…MAKO…"  
  
Mako smiled, arms crossed. "Got ya there, Sis."  
  
"Okay, okay FINE you win Bro…"  
  
"Huh? What was that I didn't hear you clearly?"  
  
"…NOW you're just pushing it…"  
  
~*~Seventh Day of Christmas~*~  
  
"Tonbo, who are you buying that for???" Miya asked, looking at her best friend like she was going insane…which basically fit Tonbo's personality most days.  
  
Holding up the make-up, Tonbo sighed. "Who do you THINK, Miya-chan?"  
  
"Can't be you, it'll be a cold day in Hell before we get YOU to wear…"  
  
"Iie, Miya. Who was with us and Hatsu when we went shopping for the big Christmas Ball at our school, and wanted this exact shade?"  
  
"…ANNAI!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"No, I mean Annai at ten o'clock!"  
  
Panicking, Tonbo stuffed the make-up up her sleeve and put on her best fake smile.  
  
Annai walked up. "Hey guys…Tonbo-chan…what the heck is up with your arm?"  
  
Tonbo looked down, looking confused. "Huh, what do you mean AAUUGGHH!! MIYA HELP MY BICEP'S SLIPPED! NEED…MEDICAL…ATTENTION!"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Annai said, "Er…ookkaayy Tonbo you're loosing it girl…and before it becomes contageous I'm getting the heck out of here SEE YA GUYS LATER BYE!" With that, she ran for her life.  
  
Tonbo clutched her sides, laughing. Miya, however, simply rolled her eyes. "Now, I like a good laugh, but Ton-chan, that was just LAME!"  
  
"Not lame, creative. …okay hai it was lame but it worked didn't it? …Miya you're killing me here…"  
  
"You're killing yourSELF with that lame 'MY BICEP IS SLIPPING' stunt, girl! Now if you would excuse me, I have to find something for my brother and my Secrect Santa!  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"Batafurai."  
  
"…AH YOU SUCK YOU GOT AN EASY ONE!"  
  
"LIKE ANNAI WASN'T YOU SAW WHAT SHE WANTED AND NOW CURRENTLY HAVE IT STUFFED UP YOUR SHIRT!"  
  
"I TOLD YA MY BICEP SLIPPED. Wait…no it didn't…MIYA YOU'RE MESSING WITH MY MIND!"  
  
"It's WARPED ENOUGH WITHOUT MY HELP!"  
  
And so their battle continued throughout the day.  
  
~*~Tenth Day of Christmas~*~  
  
With only two days left, most of the Little Senshi and their friends had all of their gifts. While most were locked up in their rooms, wrapping their treasures for their friends, Riki was scanning the Data Banks in the Crystal Palace.  
  
^Ah come one! It HAS to be here! What else could I give Kojiro besides this???^  
  
At the sound of a teenage girl's tortured scream, Ryukin came running. "WHAT'S GOING ON??"  
  
"Ryukin, I'm just frustrated you don't have to panic," Riki said, walking up to him.  
  
"Oh…well, what's troubling you Riki?"  
  
She sighed. "By a strange and unGODLY twist of fate, I drew Kojiro's name for the Secrect Santa thing. I had an awesome idea for a gift for him, but I can't find it!"  
  
"…then why are you in the Data Banks, Riki?"  
  
She sighed, then explained what she was looking for.  
  
"I have that exact same thing at home! If you want, I can bring it over to your house later."  
  
"That would be great, Ryukin! Thanks a lot!"  
  
"No problem, Riki. And let me be the first to say that your gift idea is great."  
  
"I know, that's why I'm the one that came up with it! Now I'd better get home thanks again bye!" She ran off.  
  
Ryukin shook her head. ^She really needs to stop acting like her mother…^  
  
~*~Eleventh Day of Christmas~*~  
  
Devin walked along, trying to drag his orange bookbag along with his teeth. ^Okay, I'm now officially a baka. If I had HALF a brain I would have stayed in human form!^  
  
"Need some help, Devin?" was heard from above him. He looked up and saw a very tall blonde guy looking down at him.  
  
"No Bass, I just enjoy dragging this around with my teeth. WHAT DO YOU THINK?"  
  
"I think you need an attitude adjustment there, PAL!"  
  
The little tan cat sighed. "Could you PUH-LEASE help me, Bass?"  
  
"DUH!" Bass picked up both Devin and the bag.  
  
"Thanks…"  
  
"No problem. Geeze, what's in this bag rocks?"  
  
"Enough Christmas presents for the Little Senshi."  
  
"That explains it."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The young blonde sat on the floor of her room, wrapping gift after gift. ^For crying out loud! Who knew wrapping this would take so long???^ At the knocking on her bedroom door, she yelled, "IT'S OPEN!" Onbin, Otome, and Taiga walked in.  
  
"Hatsu, Shuzika's not fair at all!" Otome said.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"He painted a family portrait for his parents BY HIMSELF! AND IT LOOKS BETTER THAN A PHOTOGRAPH!" Onbin screamed, sitting down next to her second cousin.  
  
"That's just how he is."  
  
"Okay, someone's worried about what her boyfriend'll think of her gift. No smart comment, no self-absorbed looks, no glares at one of us as if you are bringing our death to us…no wait, there's one!" Taiga said.  
  
"Tai-chan, you are seriously losing it."  
  
"Nope, I just know how to get you to stop being so darn sulky, Hatsu!"  
  
"You are seriously getting as insane as Otome here…" Hatsu said, glancing at the sky blue haired girl to her left.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"So, what did you get Hitome?"  
  
"A watch."  
  
Onbin rolled her eyes. "You bought him a watch?"  
  
"What's wrong with a watch?"  
  
"What's wrong with you? Buying a watch for a GUY!"  
  
"Okay okay I get it you're pulling your Man-Slayer act again."  
  
"ACT?"  
  
"Okay okay sorry you don't like guys let's move on IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"  
  
"Right! Let's have some fun here!" Otome said.  
  
"That's tomorrow. Today you three get the HECK out of my room so I can wrap gifts so BYE!"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Putting the last piece of tape on the gift, Riki smiled. ^There! He'll love it! I just know it!^  
  
"Ri-chan, why were you being so extra careful with that gift?"  
  
"Because, Saki-chan, it's for the Secrect Santa thing at Batafurai's house tomorrow. I want it to look good so no one knows it's from me!"  
  
"…then why did you put your name on it?"  
  
Riki looked up, groaning.  
  
"Onee…you are turning into a cross between Batafurai and Otome and it is serously scaring me."  
  
"You and me both, Imouto, you and me both."  
  
"So…ya gonna leave your name on it?"  
  
"Yeah, why not…"  
  
"But then Kojiro'll know you gave it to him…"  
  
"I kinda don't mind if he knows."  
  
"But you hat…"  
  
"Hisaki, I really don't hate him. Severly dislike: hai. Hate: iie. I'm just…sick of the fights between him and me…sorta…they're getting old ya know?"  
  
"Hai, I know, Onee. You want to be friends but can't admit it cuz you're like Okaa."  
  
^NO! NOT REALLY! MORE LIKE A SANE OTOU! NICE! Ah, who am I kidding she's never seen the real me…^  
  
"But…you're also like Otou…only you have a brain…You can be really sweet and nice but you only let that show around me. Why is that?"  
  
"…Imouto…I can't say…it's…just too hard."  
  
"I understand. One day, you will tell me, won't you?"  
  
"Hai, I will…I just can't now…"  
  
"Is it from Earth(2)?"  
  
"Partially…but it acutally is more from when I was 3…"  
  
"You're confusing me."  
  
"I know, it's confusing…things happened when I was little that caused me to be more like Okaa at times…but honestly Sis I'm more like a SANE Otou deep down."  
  
"Then let it show, Riki!"  
  
"It's not that simple."  
  
"I know you'll be okay, cause you're strong. Very strong."  
  
^Little sisters…confusing but so oddly seeing…^ Riki pulled her sister into a hug. "Thank you Hisaki…you have no idea how much that means to me…"  
  
"I think I do, and I know that gift you wrapped for Kojiro'll mean just as much to him. You sure you don't like him?"  
  
"HAI!!!!"  
  
~*~Twelveth Day of Christmas~*~  
  
The palace was filled with the smell of sweets and the sound of good friends spending the holiday together. In one room, the Elder Senshi and their husbands were celebrating the day. But down the hall, their children, the Little Sailor Senshi, and their friends were having their own celebration. Friend and foe, brother and sister, boyfriend and girlfriend had joined together in merry cheer.  
  
Gifts were exchanged, cookies and candy were eaten, and couple after couple (and a few surprises) were caught under the mistletoe Tonbo and Miya had hung.  
  
Everyone was busy showing each other what they had gotten from their Secrect Santa. Taiga carefully put on her charm bracelet while Annai marveled at the make-up she had received was the exact same thing she wanted and was planning to buy herself after the holidays. Onbin held her new shark necklace, Hatsu put her new earring in carefully, and Batafurai carefully pinned her hair back in her new butterfly barrette. Otome held the stuffed bear Zero had given her, her new sweater in her lap. Each one of the Reploids, along with Mai, Mako, Ryukin, and Keleika, had received a communicator. Tonbo was given a pack of new guitar strings, and Miya a necklace with a minature guitar pendant. Riki laughed, carefully unwrapping a stuffed pig, complete with its own leather jacket and minature Harley motercycle. Shuzika held up a book of piano compositions, cheering, while Tarento carefully put on his new watch, shaking his head at his fellow male Little Senshi's stupidity. Kagai was trying new facial expressions in her new hand mirror (complete with a picture of her home, the constellation Monoceros, on the back).  
  
After some time, Devin, in his human form and decked in a red sweater and a Santa hat (that Diana and ChibiUsa had dared him to wear), cleared his throat. "Excuse me…people I want to make an announcement…minna…STOP IGNORING ME AND LISTEN BEFORE I GO PSYCO KITTY AND CLAW YOUR EYES OUT!"  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T AREADY?"  
  
"…Tonbo that was uncalled for…" Devin held up an orange backpack. "In here I have gifts for each of my Little Senshi. Yes, one for each of you…before you ask YES THEY ARE SAFE RIKI! Anyway, I hope you like them, 'cuz I spent the last 12 days making these things and I'll hafta kill any one of you that dislikes them."  
  
After handing each of the Little Senshi a box, he sat down. Minutes later, cheers of approval were heard. He simply leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, looking very full of himself.  
  
Each female Senshi had received a necklace with a pendant of their Planetary Symbol, studded with stones in their main Senshi color. Batafurai received a silver crescent moon with the sign of Earth done in tiny amethysts, as she technically had 2 planetary symbols: Earth and the Moon. Shuzika and Tarento had eached received a pin with their symbol on it, studded with their main or, in Shuzika's case, secondary color.  
  
"See Devin, I told ya the girls would love them…but I had no idea you'd make pins for Shuzika and me…" Tarento called out.  
  
"I, Devin, am a MASTER at stealth, being a cat most of the time and all…"  
  
"Ah SUCK IT UP FURBALL!" Hatsu yelled, throwing a pillow at Devin's head.  
  
Diana jumped up, barely missing the pillow. "And I made these for all of you girls too! What scares me is that my brother nearly matched them, but…here!" Diana handed each girl a wrapped package. Soon the exact same screams of delight rang around the room. Diana had gotten each girl a bracelet in their main Senshi color. For Tarento and Shuzika, she had gotten them both watches in their Senshi color.  
  
"DIANA! YOU WERE NOT MEANT TO OUTDO ME!" was heard from Devin.  
  
"I DIDN'T! I DID WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO DO!"  
  
"YEAH RIGHT!" he yelled, flinging a pillow at her.  
  
Riki ducked, avoiding the flying pad of cloth-covered fluff. She carefully walked over to Kojiro, who was sitting by himself by the fireplace. "Hey Kojiro."  
  
He turned around, blue eyes lit with confusion at her civility. "Hey Riki."  
  
She carefully took a box out her bag, handing it to him. "I know it was a SECRECT SANTA thing, but I really hate that idea…so, here, Merry Christmas."  
  
Suddenly cheering was heard from behind them. Kojiro stood up and they both turned around to see what was going on.  
  
Tonbo and Miya fought for control of themselves. "They're…under…the…MISTLETOE!" they choked out, nearly collasping in laughter. Both Riki and Kojiro looked up, seeing the green and white bundle of holiday torture.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud…" Kojiro muttered.  
  
^Now my first AND second kiss will be with KOJIRO??? WHY IS FATE SO CRUEL TO ME?!?!?!^  
  
Looking down from the mistletoe to Riki, Kojiro sighed. "We're kind of stuck, huh?"  
  
"Hai…"  
  
"You going to kill me for this later?"  
  
"Iie, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"Then let's get this over with." He carefully kissed her, hoping that would shut up the two teasing Senshi.  
  
The hope was quickly shattered.   
  
"OOO, ABOUT TIME!"  
  
"MAYBE NOW THEY'LL ADMIT THEIR LOVE AND DATE!"  
  
Riki carefully broke the kiss. "Now excuse me while I kill the Senshi of PLUTO AND SATURN!" With that, she took off running after said Senshi, who were screaming in fear.  
  
He laughed, watching the Princesses of Saturn and Pluto run in fear from Riki. ^She'll never change…but I have to admit, it'd be pretty boring around here if she did.^ He sat down again, unwrapping the gift he had received from Riki. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw it. A framed picture of him, his siblings, and his parents in front of their home in Ganymede. A folded note fell from it.  
  
Kojiro,  
  
You have no idea how hard it is to figure out what to buy for someone that you've been fighing with for a year! Not easy, my friend, not easy at all! But, I do hope this is a good enough Christmas present, I sure did try.  
  
Before you ask, I found this with help from Ryukin. He had found it on Ganymede…at least that's what I THINK he said. I figured that, since your parents can't be here to share the holiday with you and your siblings, then, just maybe, you could make do with having a picture of them nearby.  
  
Merry Christmas,  
  
Riki  
  
Kojiro looked up from his note, tears in his eyes. Seeing Riki still chasing her friends, he smiled.  
  
^Merry Christmas to you too, Riki. And you have no idea how special you've made it for me…^ 


End file.
